


The Lion In My Heart

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Spanking, Whipping, belt, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Fourteen year old Loki is given a very adult responsibility to guard the Royal Vault. The young Prince has a very up close and personal encounter with the Tesseract and he ends up proving his bravery in the face of danger! Cute and brave Loki, proud pappa Odin and three very stupid criminals. Enjoy!





	The Lion In My Heart

For his fourteenth birthday, Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard and second in line for the Throne, was given formal permission by his father, Odin All Father to visit the Royal Vault. This was a major step in his life. It was just one step closer to manhood in his and Thor’s eyes, and a rare privilege. Both Odin and his mother, Frigga gave him a stern lecture on treating this privilege like the rare honour it was. Loki had listened respectfully and nodded his understanding to both parents. Of particular importance was the rule about never touching the artifacts found there. They were both fragile and dangerous. But most important of all: No one else was allowed into the vault under any circumstance.  
His first excursion into the vault went very well. He simply walked the aisles of the Great Room, thinking about all the things he could do with one of these relics. As Prince of Asgard it was his job to help protect these things, if need be with his life! This very thought was on his mind as he passed the Casket. The All Father had brought he and Thor into the vault when Loki was only ten. He had tried to touch it then and Odin had pulled him away, frightening him with the excuse that it would burn his hand if he touched it.  
The glowing casket was reflected in Loki’s wide, blue green eyes. He could feel a strange tugging in his chest. As if the object were calling to him over the distance between he and it. He fidgeted, his hands itching to touch it. Then a thought pushed these images from his mind. It was crystal clear and overwhelming: The thought of how hard his father would spank his bottom if he were caught touching it! His heart sped up and he backed away as if it’s very presence could bring about the dreaded discipline! Loki found himself hurrying away from this thing to the next.  
In the Observatory, Heimdall smiled. “He stood before it for some time and then scooted away.”  
“Thank the Gods.” Odin breathed.  
“He hurries to you, My King.” Heimdall reported, his grin growing wider.  
“He is a good boy.” Odin said, smiling. 

* * * *

“Pappa! Pappa!” Loki called as he ran to his father. Odin was standing in the corridor just outside the Throne Room. His youngest son plowed into him, hugging him fiercely. “I saw the Jeweled Gauntlet!” He said breathlessly. The All Father smiled down at him and patted his narrow little back.  
“Were you impressed?’ Odin asked, planting a kiss on the top of Loki’s head.  
“Yes sir! I promise to guard the Vault with my life Pappa!” The words pierced Odin’s heart at the thought of that eventuality.  
“I know you will my son.” The elderly god reached down and picked Loki up under his arms as he had always done and lifted him, putting an enormous arm under the boy’s small bottom and holding him to his chest. Loki smiled sweetly and lay his head on his father’s chest. Odin rubbed and patted his little back gently, kissing one of his round ears. “My good boy.” He whispered to the relaxed boy. He gave Loki a gently pat on the rump and sat him down. “Now go and tell your mother of your adventure!” He said, watching his son zoom down the corridor, bouncing and whooping with delight. Odin’s heart swelled with so much love for this dark haired little mite. 

* * * *

The next day, Loki decided to go down to the Vault and patrol it for a while. Not too long, as he was due to see Beth later on. He wore his uniform, including the cape and helmet. The Royal Guard saluted the young Prince as he entered the room. “I am here in my official cap…capa..”  
“Capacity my Prince.” A guard helped him.  
“Yes! My official capacity as Prince of Asgard to patrol this Vault!” The guards smiled at one another and came to attention. Loki smiled broadly. He walked in a circle in front of the door to the Vault and nodded officiously. “Right! Well, it seems everything is in order.” He said, smiling at the guards. “Carry on!” The young Prince walked away, leaving the guards both amused and charmed. Heimdall, who had been watching the entire time chuckled to himself. 

* * * *

Two weeks later Heimdall stood watch as always. It was the middle of the night and there seemed to be no threats to this Realm. Suddenly an unseen hand shoved a hypodermic needle into his neck and pushed a clear fluid into his body. The big sentry fell like a tree. He lay unconscious as several invaders grabbed The Great Sword and moved quickly down the deserted corridor toward the stairs to the Vault.  
Loki had awoken, thirsty and having to pee. As he staggered from the lavatory toward his bed he heard footsteps pass his door. Always curious, he opened it to see several men running down the corridor with Heimdall’s sword! They were headed toward the Vault! His heart raced as he hurried to get into uniform and his boots. He wore the special gauntlets Volstagg had made for him to conceal throwing knives. Quickly he ran toward the stairs and down, into the Vault. He was met by the two guards, knocked unconscious. He hesitated, thinking he must awaken his parents. But the criminals were in the Vault now! The Vault that he had recently sworn to protect with his very life!  
The young Prince flew into the Vault, uttering a fearsome battle cry! The men stopped in their tracks and turned around to see a tiny, very thin young boy in formal attire scowling at them menacingly. He bore a knife in each pale little hand. He also looked terrified.  
“What have we here?” The biggest of the men said.  
“I am Loki, Prince of Asgard! You are guilty of invading Asgard and the Royal Vault. Surrender!” The men stared at the boy for a few seconds, then burst into laughter. Loki shifted on his feet, looking scandalized by their laughter. “YYyyeeeeaaaaauuugghhh!” He cried suddenly and lunged toward them. He caught the leader with one of the short training knives and cut his abdomen. He grabbed the boy and disarmed him, easily flipping him over. He pulled Loki’s cape up and lifted his skinny frame under his arm, and began spanking the boy briskly. Loki growled and struggled.  
“Unhand me you devil!” He shouted, his voice beginning to break.  
“No you little Hellion! You don’t go around stabbing your elders!” The man paddled Loki’s bottom soundly. He didn’t stop until he heard crying. Finally he put the boy on his feet.  
“You think a spanking will stop me?” Loki roared, still crying. he roared and lunged again! This time his momentum was fueled by anger and he bore the man to the ground. He was a boy possessed, punching and flailing. He was getting the better of him until the other two pulled him off. He struggled with all his might but he was held fast.  
“You little monster, I’ll show you…” The man pulled off his shoulder belt and gestured to the men who turned the boy around and dragged him across one of their knees. The leader doubled the belt and began whipping Loki’s behind hard. The young Prince fought bravely and even managed to bite the man holding him on his other thigh. Suddenly the doors flew open and Odin appeared, with Gungnir in his hand. He slammed the end of the staff on the floor and the men stopped immediately. A brace of guards ran around him and freed Loki, who was too angry to cry. When he saw his father he stood ramrod straight, saluting him like a soldier. Odin smiled at him proudly.  
Odin glared at the men angrily. “Not only have you earned imprisonment for trying to steal from the Vault, you have also earned a death sentence for laying hands on the Prince. Take them to the dungeon.” The men were dragged away in chains. Loki stood, panting and trembling, on his pale little face a very adult look of triumph. Odin went to him and drew him into his arms. “My son did they hurt you?” Loki found he could not speak and simply nodded. Suddenly he burst into tears as his father held him. The All Father picked him up, cradling him in his arms and walked him up the stairs.  
Frigga, who had awoken and been informed of the events, rushed toward them in the corridor. “Loki! My baby! What did they do?” She was beside herself. Loki looked up at his father and Odin sat him on his feet. He straightened his back and wiped the tears from his eyes, walking up to her.  
“I’m alright Mother.” He said, trying to sound very grown up. She hugged him tightly and he broke down completely, his slender shoulders shaking with his sobs. Odin informed her that Loki had been whipped with a strap. Frigga reached down and lifted him easily onto her shoulder and walked to his room with Odin in tow. Her face a mask of anger. She lay him down on his bed and made him roll over, pulling his leggings down carefully. His small, white bottom was criss crossed with angry welts. The underlying skin was red where the man had spanked him. She reached down and healed his bottom. Loki relaxed, fetching a long sigh. "Thank you mama." The boy said sweetly. Frigga caressed his head and kissed him tenderly. The All Father walked over and sat down next to his prone form on the bed. “Loki, what you did was very brave my son.” He said softly, stroking the boy’s raven black hair. “But you must never try to defend the Vault on your own. I am sorry I omitted that bit of training for you. I never thought I would actually need to teach it to you.” Loki raised up on his elbows, frowning.  
“Father, how did those men get past Heimdall?” He asked, sounding much older than his fourteen years.  
“They used an invisibility spell to take him unaware.” Odin replied.  
“Is Heimdall going to be alright?” Loki asked wearily.  
“Yes. He was drugged but he is fine now.”  
“Father?” Loki said.  
“Yes son.”  
“Are you really going to put those men to death?”  
“Yes. I am.”  
“Is it because they whipped me?”  
“Yes. No one may lay hands upon you but your parents and in some cases, your Instructors.”  
“Oh.” Loki breathed. Suddenly he yawned cavernously, making Odin chuckle and pat his face affectionately. He lay his head down and in a minute fell asleep on his stomach, leggings down to his knees. Odin reached out and righted his leggings, giving him a gentle pat on his small bottom.p>

* * * * 

A week had passed and Odin had ordered Loki to dress in his finest uniform and present himself in the Throne Room at mid day. The room was filled with people on either side of the walkway. Loki walked up the center of the golden path, his cape flowing out behind him and his helmet adorning his head. There was complete silence as the young Prince approached. When he reached the dais, he removed his helmet and placed it under his arm and knelt before his father. His mother Frigga and brother Thor stood beside The All Father, smiling proudly.  
“Loki Odinson!” The All Father boomed. “You have bravely and faithfully defended your King and his Vault. In doing so, you sustained injury but still bravely fought on. You took on three men twice your size and held them at bay until they could be apprehended. For your bravery and service to your family, this realm and your King, I award you this Staff.” Odin walked down the steps, holding a formidable looking, gold tipped spear, adorned with gold embellishments! Loki had to press his lips together to suppress his joy.  
“Loki you have your father’s praise and thanks.” Odin smiled down at his son and handed the spear to him. “Use this honourably and you will always bring honour upon yourself and Asgard.” With that, the entire room burst into applause. Thor walked over to Loki and placed his hand on his little brother’s shoulder, smiling down at him.  
“Well done, brother.” Thor said. Loki beamed up at him. “Turn and hold it high!” Thor whispered to him. Loki turned around and raised his new spear high. The room broke into wild applause and cheering! Loki had never felt so proud and so loved.


End file.
